1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a method of driving the electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2007-310182 and JPA-2010-72617, electrophoretic display devices capable of performing color display using colored particles have been proposed. However, a problem of low contrast is present, and an electrophoretic display device having sufficient display performance has not been proposed.
In JP-A-2007-310182, a device which performs display by separating one pixel into two sub-pixels and making colored particles of two colors be retained in the respective sub-pixels is described. Specifically, a method of performing display by using particles of two colors, red and blue, for each sub-pixel is described. However, only displays of four colors, that is, white display, black display, red display, and blue display are possible. Further, in black display, since red particles and blue particles are distributed in a random manner in a dispersion medium, external light incident from the opposite substrate side is not absorbed by each particle and blue light and red light leak to the outside, so that there is concern that a clear black display may not be performed.
Further, in JP-A-2010-72617, a method is described in which one pixel is separated into a plurality of sub-pixels by partition walls or the like and the respective sub-pixels are respectively driven. Here, the relationship between colors in a colored particle and the dispersion medium retained in each sub-pixel is a complementary color relationship and, for example, yellow particles and a blue dispersion medium are used. In order to perform full-color display, it is necessary to perform arbitrary control of two colors. However, in JP-A-2010-72617, control of gradation or the like by the positions of the particles is possible. However, since the color of the dispersion medium cannot be controlled, only four-color display is possible.
In this manner, in the existing configurations, there are problems in which display close to a full color is not possible and furthermore, black display floats.